Valkyrie - SYOC
by LostValkyrie
Summary: The Time War. The battle between the Daleks and the Timelords with the rest of the universe hanging in the balance. Both sides had secrets. Some that could not be kept quiet. A young Timelord that is also a biological weapon free amongst the stars. This is the Rise of the Runaway. SYOC! Submit OC's through PM (Form on Profile).
1. Child From Beyond the Darkness part 1

**A Timelord**

**Disclaimer: FOR REST OF STORY AS I DON'T WANT TO SAY IT AT THE START OF EVERY CHAPTER. I don't own doctor who. Wish I did though :)**

**AU. 'The Impossible Planet' and 'The Satan Pit' episodes never happened.**

* * *

><p>(Chapter Begin)<p>

It's hard, thinking about it. I don't remember much of my home planet. I remember the glass dome covering the citadel. The time lord species were billions of years old. There were rumours that they were also the first being to exist in the universe. The entire planet was beautiful. Every child of Gallifrey had to swear an oath. I made mine when I joined the Academy.  
>"I swear to protect the ancient Law of Gallifrey with all my might and brain. I will to the end of my days, with justice and with honour temper my actions and my thoughts."<br>But what use is any of that now. When I reached 16yrs old, it began. A war that involved nearly the entire species fighting against a species built on pure hatred of the rest of the universe. The war waged on for years, eventually ending when a Timelord bound the entire war into a time lock. Blocking the two fighting species from the rest of the universe. This Timelord went by a title. That title was. The Doctor.

The Timelord order had learnt of the Doctors plan to end the time war and stop them from initiating 'The End of Time'. I did what I could to stop the Timelord from reaching the Doctor, rebelling against my own people. After breaking the oath, I was cast out by Timelord President Rassilon. But just before the entire war was time locked. He cast me into a tamed black hole, causing me to be lost and trapped forever. Until now that is…

* * *

><p>(Three Billion years after the Earth is destroyed)<p>

The year is 94633.4218-450/4. An uninhabited desert planet lies barren in an ending galaxy. Every other planet in this cluster had been abandoned. Ancient civilizations reduced to dust. A wheezing noise could be heard across the barren planet as a blue police box appeared in-between a mountain range. A door opened to reveal a tall, slim man and a shorter woman.

The man had messy spiked up brown hair and deep brown eyes that radiated trust from them. He had attire, mainly of a blue suit and a long brown trench coat. His outfit was finished off with a pair of cream converse shoes.

The girl looked to be around 20-21 yrs old. Her blonde hair ending around her shoulders, resting on her purple jacket. Her brown eyes matching that of her belt around her blue denim jeans.

In the sky above them, bursts of colours were being absorbed into one specific spot. The planets closer to it slowly dissolved into dust and were drained into this giant spot in the sky.

"Rose Tyler, witness the death of a black hole" The man spoke as he put his arm round her, "Nobody truly understands just how this can happen. But my guess is, this certain black hole has absorbed a star just before it exploded, causing a black hole to be created inside itself. So it's just going to collapse in on itself. That's why we're perfectly fine here. It can't drag us in as _it _is being dragged into itself"

"It's so beautiful Doctor. I don't ever want to leave you!" The now named girl responded as she looked into his eyes.

"Alright, here we go. Now watch this" The Doctor said, pointing to the black hole.

The rim of the black hole began to become unstable as it began to collapse. The rim began to get smaller and smaller as the black hole began to close. As it did, something radiating with gold light shot out of it, soaring through the sky above them at an intense speed.

"That's not supposed to happen?! Why did that happen!?" The doctor questioned as turned around and ran back into the blue box.

"Rose! Get back in the TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled.

"Is something wrong? Was it that thing that shot out the black hole? How bad is it?" Rose asked as she ran back into the blue box.

Inside the blue box was a large console room. One that shouldn't be able into a blue police box. The console room was dominated by a large, hexagonal console, in the middle of the room. The room held a scanner for viewing the outside. There were Hexagonal impressions on the walls had and the console incorporated many odds and ends, ranging from a device like a bicycle pump to a mallet used for percussive maintenance. There was a monitor on the console that displayed Gallefreyian (_language of the Doctor_) writings with sticky notes on it, left by the Doctor. It could also show television channels. The console room consisted of a circular area, with a red-tiled ramp leading from the doors to a hexagonal platform. On the platform was a second, circular platform. The entire room was supported by six coral pillars that met with the top of the time rotor at the room's ceiling. There were also several black wires connecting to the time rotor. Under the main platform were storage areas large enough for the Doctor to enter himself to retrieve items though some were packed to just below the top. It was also dim, illuminated by the glow of green light from the time rotor column in the centre of the room and the lights in the hexagons on the walls.

The doors immediately closed as Rose stepped in.

"What're we doing?" Rose asked the doctor as she held onto the handle bars on the ramp.

"We're going to follow whatever that was and find out what it is" The doctor smirked as he pulled a dozen random levers before the TARDIS began to shake as it followed after that _thing_.

* * *

><p><strong>ooooooEEEEEEEEEEEEEooooooooooooooo!oooooooooooooo! Ooooeeeeoo, oooeee, eeeoooo! (My rendition of the opening :P)<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I was in that Black hole. I might have been in there for centuries or maybe just a matter of minutes. You can never really tell when you're alone. Time can pass at a different rate when you are left with your thoughts. I can remember now. I could see an opening in the black hole. It's basically impossible to reach the other end of a black hole, mainly because nobody knew that they could end. I could only see star in the large opening. But this opening was beginning to get smaller. It was closing in on itself. As I haven't regenerated once yet, I could spare enough energy to shoot myself out of the black hole. A discharge of yellow bio-energy shrouded my body and safely sent me soaring out of the black hole. Sadly, when doing this, there aren't any brakes, so you can't exactly stop yourself. And if it wasn't bad enough, I could feel a time portal opening in front of me.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on old girl! Come on! We can catch up with this!" The Doctor howled as sparks began flying of the console, "What?! No! That's cheating! You can't jump time tracks like that! You're not losing us that easily!"<p>

The console room began shaking intensely as the Doctor tried to gain on whatever that thing was. Within seconds, he had lost it, not before he got a trace on where it was heading for.

"Where's it gone Doctor?" Rose asked as she held onto an area of the console.

"Ohh, again! They always have to crash there don't they?!" The Doctor complained as he pulled a lever, bringing the ship to a halt, "It crash landed somewhere in London"

The ringtone of a mobile phone started blaring out. Rose pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered it. It was her mum.

"Rose darlin'. You'll never believe this! Some sort of meteor just flew past the estate! It landed somewhere in Regents Park!"

"Yeah, we were following that thing. You hear that Doctor?" Rose spoke.

"Loud and Clear!" The Doctor shouted so Jackie could hear him.

"They've just said on the news that they found a body…" Rose's mum said through the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time….<strong>

BBC: "Breaking News: The body of a male teenager was found in the crash site earlier today"

UNIT Scientist: "Is this child an alien?" *Thick Scottish accent*

The Doctor: "It can't be…"

Boy: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

(Chapter End)

* * *

><p><strong>So, If you read this, I hope you enjoyed it. There is much more to come, I assure you. And because you've decided to have a look and actually read it, I am offering you the chance to submit OC's!. I'm going to put the form on my profile. Leave a review :)<strong>


	2. Child From Beyond the Darkness part 2

(Chapter Begin)

Right over the atmosphere of Sol-3, a small blue police box could be seen braking through at intense speeds trying to land on the planet. Obviously in a hurry, due to the fact that the outer shell of the box was beginning to burn up. Spinning round and round, the box was being flung towards London, England. Having just been flung out of the time vortex. The box continued falling till it came to an immediate halt, and completely disappeared.

They next thing you know, a wheezing engine sound could be heard echoing around the Powell Estate in London. The Blue Box had landed inside the small apartment belonging to a Jackie Tyler.

The man known as the Doctor burst out of the spaceships door, ran immediately towards the living room, where a news report about a meteor hitting Regents Park was being screened on the Television. Rose Tyler followed suit.

"Why couldn't we just watch the news in the TARDIS?" Rose Tyler asked the 900 year old Timelord.

"The TARDIS couldn't receive the signal whilst we were coming through the atmosphere. Now shh!" The Doctor responded as he took a seat in the small living room.

"Ten minutes ago, a meteor flew over the center of London and crashed into Regents Park. Many windows in the city have shattered from the sheer speed of the meteor. This is Nancy Fletcher, reporting from the BBC News offices"

The news ended, with a documentary beginning, about the recent increase in extra terrestrial happenings. Such as the spaceship that crashed in the Thames the previous year. And the big alien rock that somehow caused all A+ blood type people to climb to roofs of buildings.

"Do you have any idea what it is? Could it just be space debris?" Rose asked as she handed the Timelord a coffee made by her mother.

"There is no way it could just be a normal meteor. The way it flew into the atmosphere and basically steered away from any civilization. I have an idea of what it could be, but I really hope it isn't that" The Doctor responded as he finally took off his big brown coat.

Their conversation was quickly interrupted as a Breaking News Report appeared on the screen. The documentary that had been playing in the background had been replaced with the woman from before.

"Breaking News! A body has been discovered at the crash site!" The news reader spoke.

The screen immediately switched to a live feed from the site. The cameraman had zoomed in and got a clear picture of two men in army-like uniform carrying a stretcher out of the crater with a body that had been covered with a large sheet. The cameraman caught a glimpse of a hand falling out from underneath the sheets. There was a bracelet on the obvious young male hand.

That was all the Doctor needed to see. His face turned completely pale with shock. The bracelet. The outside of it was covered with what looked like random shapes; circles, ellipses, triangles, etc. That's what it would look like any other species.

The Doctor had paused the Television, freezing it in that state, showing the clear picture of the bracelet. All he could do was wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Doctor, what is it? Whats wrong?" his caring companion asked.

"The bracelet. I recognize it. I had one just like that when I was a kid..." The Doctor quietly responded, evidently struck with woe and joy.

"Does that mean...the body... is it?" Rose asked as she tried cradling the upset Timelord.

"Yeah..." The Doctor responded in a quiet ushered tone, "The markings are definitely Gallifreyan. But what it translates to. It's the chosen name of another Timelord. This kid...was supposed to aid the end of the time war"

"Do you know him Doctor?" Rose Tyler asked. She was a curious girl.

"Know him...he was just like a younger version of me. His name... it's Valkyrie" The Doctor finally responded after a short silence.

* * *

><p>(Somewhere in London)<p>

This was going to difficult for Torchwood to clean up. So many people witnessed it, quite a few captured it on camera. They'll send out a young man by the name of Tom Ellwood to clear all evidence of it. Not to mention, they'll have to fill in the crater ASAP. Torchwood was actually doing quite well on keeping a lid on the recent occurrence, but footage had been made of the discovery of the teen. by now, it'll be making its way towards the internet.

Right now, the alien teen was being kept under surveillance in the most secure building in the city, 10 Downing Street. The rebuilding was complete, and Harriet Jones had failed to win another term. The new Prime Minister of Great Britain was a man named Peter Kramer, Leader of the Conservative Party and enforces all their policies. On the subject of anything alien, he is close minded and he thinks what we don't know about them is dangerous. He had ordered the the alien teen was locked in the most secure room in the building - situated in the centre. Peter Kramer spent most of his time wearing a suit. A white shirt with a red tie.

Two armed men stood outside the door. Prime Minister Kramer was about to enter the room to speak with the waking teen, but was stopped by a 16yr old girl, clearly his own daughter. She was wearing a light blue thick strapped dress that has 3 layers of ruffles at the bottom of the dress, and buttons down from the neckline to the middle of the bodice. She also wore ornately designed black tights and a pair of 1 inch heeled brown ankle boots. She had a matching brown bomber jacket tied round her waist.

"Riley, what are you doing here? I told you to wait with your mother and siblings" Mr Kramer said sternly to his daughter.

"Come on Daddy, I know that you've got that kid who fell out of the sky earlier today locked up in there. And you plan on walking in there, lock and loaded, so you can talk with him? You know it'd be better if I went in, unarmed" The strawberry-blonde haired girl spoke, "He looks a tad older than me. Not to mention he may think you're declaring war with a gun pointed at his head"

The Prime Minister cringed in annoyance, knowing that his daughter was correct. "You know I despise the idea of involving you in my work, but I guess you could learn a new experience, conversing with an extra-terrestrial. But we'll be watching through the one-way mirror, So we know exactly what you're saying"

Got it" Riley responded as she entered the completely white room, which had a table and two chairs situated in the middle of the room, one of the seats occupied by the teen boy. The one-way mirror was situated on the back wall. The boy had been handcuffed and looked as if he was in deep concentration. He still had the bracelet that she had spotted on the news earlier. But instead of the bright orange and yellow slim fitting jumpsuit she had seen him in earlier, he now wore a pair of grey jogging bottoms, a black hoodie and black/grey training shoes.

For the first minute, Riley just sat there awkwardly, not saying a word. She just sat and looked downwards. She then heard a voice, a teen voice, saying a word. "_Valkyrie_". This teen was speaking English. He knew English. She looked up at the boy, still hearing his voice clearly, but his mouth wasn't moving. Not one inch. A voice was still echoing in my head.

"_Pretty weird, isn't it. One special power my people have, the gift of telepathy. Only you can hear me Riley Anne Kramer_" The voice in Riley's head echoed.

I tried to think of a sentence in my head, hoping he could hear me. "_How do you know my name?_"

She immediately got a response. "_Smart answer, I'm psychic, real answer, I overheard it being said and guessed it was you.._"

Riley could feel the stares of confusion from the people on the other side of the mirror, due to witnessing an unheard conversation.

That's when the boy finally spoke a real word, from his mouth.

"I know that they're all behind that mirror" The boy said in English.

_whoa. So I'm talking to someone who can see through walls. Does that mean he can see through my clothes?! That better not be true..._

"So, how come you speak English? And look completely human?" Riley asked the teen.

"Where I'm from, my species had a bit of involvement with humans, so it was decided to learn the language. One of the many that I learnt. And I don't look like your species, you look like mine, we were around first" The boy responded.

Riley had one question on her mind. His name.

"Valkyrie. And don't worry, I can't see through walls, just heightened hearing" the boy uttered, assuring her theory of 50 kind of vision was false.

"oh yeah, the telepathy thing...forgot about that" Riley chuckled, "I'm kinda obliged to ask you this, but why did you crash land in Regents park? I'm sure we'll be able to get those handcuffs off you after we've discussed that"

"I could have hit anywhere, you know that. But what control I had, I aimed for the least populated mass of land, and that was this 'Regents Park'. And you don't need to bother with getting the handcuffs off" Valkyrie gleefully responded, raising his hands up, the handcuffs falling off with the movement.

"How did you..." Riley asked, shocked, as she got out of the chair.

"An old friend taught me that, or will teach me that, it's a bit confusing. And before you ask, I don't think I'm at liberty yet to tell you what I am..." The boy said as he did the same.

The boy could hear her name being uttered earlier, so Riley could tell from the look on his human face that he was listening to something going on outside. He could hear the clicks of guns, and the slightest turning of the door handle. Riley could see something being emitted from his hand. A golden glow of energy erupting from his hand.

"Sorry for the damages..." The boy suddenly said.

"What damages?" Riley asked, seconds before the boy forced his fist through the floor, creating a gaping hole to the underground parking.  
>Unlucky for him, there was a car directly beneath him, so he landed on the Bentley parked right bellow. Good thing it wasn't that badly damaged.<p>

Riley had a split second to react. Follow the alien boy, or wait for her father to send a team of trained soldiers after Valkyrie. Both would involve the chance of death for Valkyrie. _When does anything exciting as this ever happen?_

Riley quickly jumped down the hole, to be caught by Valkyrie. He quickly placed her down, and placed his hand on the car door. The door clicked open. The door on the other side did the same.

Valkyrie motioned for Riley to get into the passenger seat. So she did. Valkyrie quickly sat in the drivers seat.

"Do you even know how to drive a car?" Riley asked.

"I used to hijack the hoverboards that were available at the academy, I think this'll be a piece of cake" Valkyrie smiled, as he completely pulled the handbrake off, "I don't think that was needed anyway..."

Riley just stared at him with worry, and immediatley put her seatbelt on.

Valkyrie placed his a glowing finger from his right hand where the key should go. The engine started working.

"I can sense another Timelord on this planet. In this city in fact. Time to go find them"

* * *

><p>(Powell Estate)<p>

The Doctor had returned to the TARDIS, still situated in the living room of Jackie Tyler's apartment. He was staring at the screen attached to the console. It was showing images of just the boys hand, but nothing else. All other footage had been wiped clean from any database. Whoever was behind this wipe was good, very good.

The Doctor heard the voice of Rose Tyler echo from the apartment living room into his ship through the open TARDIS doors.

"Doctor, you should come watch this"

The Timelord swaggered out of the door and turned to look at the TV. It was another News Report. A live broadcast. It showed a car chase. A Bentley being chased after by three Land Rovers. The camera froze the frame, showing the faces of the two people in the Bentley. The disclaimer on the news report then changed to 'PM DAUGHTER KIDNAPPED BY TEENAGE TERRORIST'

The Doctor knew from the direction the car was heading and the roads it was following, they were heading straight for the Powell Estate.

This was not good. Not good at all.

The Doctor grabbed Rose Tyler's hand and pulled her into the TARDIS. He immediately ran to the console in the centre and pulled a number of random levers, imitating movement of the machine. The wheeze of the engine began to sound again, as the TARDIS dematerialized from the Tyler apartment.

"We're going to get them both before they get into anymore trouble"

(Chapter End)


	3. Child From Beyond the Darkness part 3

**A/N: I'd also like to state, the Doctor meeting Sarah Jane hasn't happened yet. That's why Mickey isn't there. I wanted to clear up that they hadn't already been to the Parallel World.**

* * *

><p>(Chapter Begin)<p>

The chase for the stolen Bentley ravaged on. No longer being chased by three Land Rovers, only two. A masked man sat in one of the Land Rovers, with an SMG in hand, aimed at the Bentley. The masked soldier spoke through his communication device attached to his mask.

"This is Agent Weller, do I have permission to fire?" the masked man spoke as the leading Land Rover raced through the streets.

"Permission denied" The voice of Peter Kramer echoed through his mask, "I do not want a single scratch on my daughter, you hear me!"

Even though Agent Weller was wearing a mask, you could tell he was smirking underneath the mask. "Don't worry sir. But we must take down the boy. He's a threat to the public"

"He seems to be driving better than you lot, and he's only been on this planet for 4 hours! You lot are all over the place, knocking other cars off the road! Just make sure you get them off the busy streets"

Racing ahead of the Land Rovers was Valkyrie and Riley in the Bentley. For someone who is not only underage, but has never even seen a car before, he was actually driving pretty well. Drifting between traffic, even though he was endangering other drivers. But that was because he was on the right hand side of the road. So through most of that, Riley had been screaming, also checking if she had wet herself from the fear of crashing into other cars. She hadn't. Yet.

"YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!" Riley screamed to Valkyrie, even though he was sitting right next to her.

"Oops..." Valkyrie uttered as he jerked the car onto the correct side of the road.

The two teens came across an intersection. Valkyrie only just got the Bentley through the traffic coming from the left and right. Leaving the Land Rovers waiting for the lights to change. But they had lost them by that time.

"Did we just...? How did you...? But that's..." Riley uttered as she finally felt safe, "How do you even know where you're going? You couldn't of seen a map of London before, right?"

"Riley, it isn't impossible. My heightened senses and just the speed we were going made it possible, and timing. Never forget timing" Valkyrie responded with a smile, "When I was soaring over the city, I got a view of it all"

"But that isn't possible?! How could you remember seeing every nook and cranny of this city, when you were falling and spinning? Not to mention, the Torchwood nurse at the crash site said you were unconscious"

Valkyrie didn't respond, as he was busy driving the partly wrecked Bentley into an empty car park complex. He eventually parked the car on the top floor, which had no ceiling like the previous floors. The two teens eventually stepped out of the car and sat on the bonnet.

"Let me just do something before we make conversation" Valkyrie said as he began rubbing his hands together. It was generating the same type of glow that Valkyrie had created earlier. He then raised his hands to towards the sky and shone a beacon of golden light. Almost like sending off a flare.

"Okay Riley, I have a question for you. Why did you come with me? You'd wouldn't have trained agents hunting you down to bring you back home if you hadn't followed me" Valkyrie asked, moving his hand through his messy brown hair.

Riley paused to contemplate the question. She couldn't actually think of a reason for why she followed him. "To be completely honest, I don't know why I came with you. But something in my heart kept telling me I should. I felt safer being with you. And when am I going to meet another cute guy with my strict father" Riley finally responded, "Anyway, it's my turn to ask questions. Who are you?"

Valkyrie shot Riley an evil stare. "That's a dangerous question..."

"I expect a dangerous answer then..."

"I'm Valkyrie. I'm a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Castoberus. I'm 16 going on 600. I spent a large portion of my life trapped inside a dying black hole, which I recently escaped. But before that, I was a child destined to fight, and hopefully end, the Time War"

Riley just stood their gobsmacked. Most of this was gibberish in her mind, not knowing anything of a constellation of that name. The only thing she could say to Valkyrie.

"So that's an impressive age gap"

The two just laughed whilst they waited.

* * *

><p>(Inside the TARDIS)<p>

Not long after the TARDIS dematerialized, the entire ship suddenly shook, as if being struck by an incredible force.

"What the hell was that?" Rose Tyler shouted.

"The TARDIS has just locked onto the source of a burst of Timelord energy!" The Doctor shouted, latching onto the console, "The TARDIS is piloting itself towards it!"

"Then why has it become a bumpy ride?!" Rose Tyler shouted, as she threw herself towards the console.

"Because we're going to crash!" The Doctor shouted, pulling down on the brakes placed on the console.

To anyone watching the sky above London, they would be witnessing a blue police box falling through the sky. Visible one moment, gone in a blue flash in the next. Then reappearing in another blue flash of electrical light.

The Blue Police Box skid along the top of the parking complex, halting to a complete stop right in front of Valkyrie and Riley. The TARDIS doors slowly opened, to reveal a man in a long brown trench coat, on top of a slim fitting brown stripped suit.

There was a short silence till it was ended by Valkyrie.

"Doctor..."

"Valkyrie..."

"Well, I see you've changed your face..." Valkyrie uttered to the former last of the Timelords.

It's hard to tell whether or not the Doctor was speechless or just too happy to speak. For years he thought he was the last remaining Timelord. He had searched for years just for one glimmer of hope that his species had survived. But before they could continue the heart-warming reunion, Rose Tyler stepped out of the TARDIS. Her eyes darted towards Riley.

"So, who are you then, little Valkyrie's girlfriend?" Rose Tyler joked.

It was evident that Riley was embarressed by that, due to her now red rosy cheeks. "I'm Riley. Riley Kramer"

That moment, the Doctor only properly noticed the young girl. "Kramer... As in Kramer, pri-" The Doctor now directed his attention back to Valkyrie, "You kidnapped the Prime Ministers daughter?!"

Valkyrie was definitely having a 'sweat-drop' moment. "Well, you see, I didn't kidnap Riley. She actually came with me during my escape"

"Well, why'd you come with him, Riley?" Rose asked the girl, slightly crouching to look the young girl in the eyes.

"I dunno, I felt safer around Val. And I've never had so much fun like I did today" Riley beamed with a smile.

Valkyrie didn't take all of what Riley said in. "So Val is my pet name now?"

"Yeah, it's a cute name, for a cute guy" Riley laughed.

The Doctor slowly walked back towards the TARDIS, with Rose Tyler, Riley Kramer and Valkyrie following suit.

The wheeze of the TARDIS engines echoed through the alleyways of London.

* * *

><p><strong>(COMING SOON)<strong>

**"This is the TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space"**

**"Where do you wanna go, ehh? What do you wanna see?"**

**"Surrender now or I'll blast your head off!"**

**"What the hell were all four of you doing in a Police Box in the middle of the Antarctic!?"**

**"I'm different from most Timelords. And that's cause I've never killed anyone, but that's about to change..."**

* * *

><p>(10 Downing Street)<p>

Peter Kramer sat at his desk in Downing Street. All he could do was worry about his daughter._ Where is she? Is she hurt?_.

His thoughts were interrupted when a sixty odd year old man wearing a pinstripe suit walked in. His greyish blonde hair was combed back, giving more emphasis to his goatee. His composure gave of a feel of power and intelligence.

"Who are you?" Peter Kramer asked, still sat in his desk. He had the look on his face as if he hadn't slept for a couple nights.

"My name doesn't matter. I have come regarding my clients best interests. He wants the alien boy known as Valkyrie eradicated. And from what we know, he is using your daughter as a hostage. What I'm trying to say is, we can assure her safe return... for a price"

"Okay. I'll do anything, I just want my daughter back" Peter Kramer responded, finally a glint of hope appearing in his eyes.

"We will make sure she is returned to you" The man said as he headed towards the exit.

"Wait, you didn't say which sector you were from. UNIT, M.I.6, Torchwood? Which one?"

"It's probably best not knowing the answer, sir. Good day" The man said, saundering out of the room.

As soon as the man closed the door, he began walking down the empty corridor. He moved up his left sleeve to reveal a high tech wrist device of some kind, something that obviously wasn't human. He began pressing a dozen buttons on the device.

"Let the games begin..." The man said, as he disappeared in a flash of green light.

(End)


	4. Frozen Hearts Part 1

(Chapter Begin)

The Doctor and Valkyrie were both piloting the TARDIS through the vortex, which Rose noticed as the ride wasn't as bumpy as previous adventures. I does help when there is more than one pilot trying to fly a sentient ship that would normally require a whole crew.  
>As the two Timelords were flying the TARDIS, Rose Tyler was showing Riley around the basic rooms of the spaceship; The console room, the wardrobe (Which she highly enjoyed looking at the many different items of clothing) and the bedrooms.<p>

As the two females were walking back through the long corridors of the TARDIS towards the Console Room, when a voice echoed over the intercom of the TARDIS. The voice belonged to the Doctor.

"Rose, Riley. Hurry up. We've almost landed"

The intercom silenced.

* * *

><p>(The Console Room)<p>

"So, how did you escape the Time War, Valkyrie?" The Doctor asked, whilst piloting the TARDIS to its destination.

"Truthfully, I can't remember. It's all a big blur really. I remember escaping and finding you. I told you that the Gallifrey High Council had a plan known as 'The End of Time'. You disappeared after that and stole the moment from the time vaults, and they captured me. At least I think they did. I'm not sure" Valkyrie spoke as he was holding the helmic regulator down, "I really don't remember all that well of what happened at Arcadia. But as I had become one of the forbidden weapons, like the Moment, they had to dispose of me. They had turned a boy into a weapon that could make judgement on them and then act on it. So it was the Black Hole for me..."

The whole ship shook to indicate they had finally landed before the Doctor could respond to Valkyries statement. Rose and Riley appeared from downstairs, walking towards the front door of the time machine.

Valkyrie immediately swayed past the two and stood in front of the door. "Let me..."

He slowly stepped out the door, and stepped back in again, now covered in hundreds of snowflakes, shivering like his insides were freezing up.

"You-u d-don't wa-want to g-go o-out t-there..." Valkyrie stuttered as he basically fell to the floor.

"Valkyrie, how long did you hold down the helmic regulator?" The Doctor asked as he covered the Timelord teen with his large brown trench coat.

"A minute, like you said" Valkyrie responded, the chill in his voice evident.

"I said a moment! Now I think we may have landed anywhere" The Doctor said, running over to the screen attached to the console, "Ahh, it says we've landed in Antarctica. Wait, the TARDIS is struggling to determine the year. So I'd say we're about possibly 20 years into your future, maybe more, maybe less"

"That would make me at least 36 years old. Wow. Hope I'm still looking good at that age..." Riley dictated in a slightly bemused tone, "But how can it be so cold? I thought global warming was causing the planet to boil like an egg?"

"Good question. I think we should go and find out" The Doctor smiled as he ran across the console towards the wardrobe to get the thermo coats, but was suddenly stopped when the TARDIS started moving again. Except the console wasn't making any movement at all. The rotor in the centre was completely still.

"Somethings grabbed hold of us. We've been picked up" Rose shouted as she read what was on the small screen. The words 'ALERT: TARDIS INTERFERENCE DETECTED' were bleeping all over the screen.

"We're being towed I think. Someone has picked up the TARDIS and is taking it home. This is a bit worrying..." The Doctor murmured.

* * *

><p>(Arctic Base, 2019)<p>

"10 years. 10 bloody years! And we've found nothing! Those things, they bang on the dome every night! They want to get in! We need to deal with those Ice Marauders now! Every time we search for them, we don't find one trace. Not even any footprints are left! And you expect me to just sit around here, and wait for something to bloody happen!? I've had enough!"

This was barked by a twenty-something year old male known as Jamie P. Wolf. His family had been chosen to investigate the decrease of the climate change in Antarctica back in 2009. They were all specially trained to survive in these conditions, and finally sent there once the headquarters for this operation was dropped down onto the cold antarctic surface. It was shaped very much like a colony you would expect to see on a different planet; several mini-domes connecting to a bigger, central dome. Jamie was only twelve at the time. They weren't able to leave till they had discovered what was actually happening, and had no contact with any other human beings for the past decade. But they luckily had enough Neutrio Packs to last them one hundred years. His father was 53 years old, and his Mother would have been 49 this year. Then there is his older sister, who was 26. As he and his sister have spent most of their years of puberty in the cold, it began to cause visual changes, such as their pale skin and ice cold white hair.

"I'm going out to scout! Won't be back till tomorrow most likey! That's if I decide to come back" Jamie shouted as he put on his ant-freeze thermal clothing, followed by a thick wolf woven Antarctic coat and thick wolf woven trousers with heat insulating fabric. Finally placing heavy hiking boots over his insulating socks.

Jamie stepped into the compression room, just before stepping out into the freezing cold and walking over to one of the vehicles. It was like a transport truck used by the military, except it had caterpillar tracks instead of wheels and a large robotic claw/arm on the rear. He buckled himself in, and started driving the snow-truck into the ferocious blizzard.

After what was nearly an hour of driving, Jamie directed his attention towards the area scanner which hung down from the ceiling. A signal was bleeping on the scanner, saying that it had detected 6 people not to far away. All in one specific area. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not. But it was worth a shot. He had already traveled this far, so why not check it out.

As he got closer and closer to what the scanner was detecting, his view began to get clearer and clearer. Sitting, in the middle of a icy blizzard, was a blue police telephone box. Not a single mark was on the surface of the box. But due to strong winds and the threatening cold, it should have basically been ripped a part. It was made of wood for crying out loud.

Jamie span his driving seat round, to operate the mechanical arm on the back of the truck. He turned the joystick to check if it was working, and then initiated the procedure of picking the box up and placing it on the back. The claw arm wrapped round the box, and held onto it whilst Jamie drove as fast as he could back to the dome.

Unknown to Jamie, a faint red glow could be seen in the left wing mirror of the truck, only for a split second.

* * *

><p>(Chapter End)<p>

**That is chapter 4 done, with an introduction to the character Jamie P Wolf, sent by mister Viron-Servise. Thanks mate! And, what this story deserves will be delivered. A Next Time/Coming Soon! Here it is. May be a bit long, but oh well :D (First is the Next Time, then the Coming Soon)**

**Jamie: How the hell were you not freezing to death in that wooden box?!**

**Unknown: *Crackly Deep voice* We shall freeze this world and take it as our own!**

**Riley: Who are you?**

**Young female: Only you can hear me Riley, you're going to be part of something much bigger alongside me in the near future. But you must not tell anyone, understand? Our lives depend on you...**

**Valkyrie: Riley, I need you to trust me, understand?**

**Rose: He said I was going to die in battle...**

**Doctor: What are you? How did you get here?**

**Unknown from above: We are the Ice Marauders!**

**Female voice: Oh Valkyrie, Valkyrie, Valkyrie... You haven't realized how many people are out to kill you right now, do you? Many believe that you are the key to another Time War, and a lot of people don't want that...**

**Unknown: You need to choose now. The Hero... Or the Warrior... Or The Child to end it all?**

**Riley: Val, who is she? How does she know you?**

**Valkyrie: Well, she's kind of an old friend of mine. Maybe more than just a friend... Slightly more than a 'friend' friend...**

***Hundreds of Spaceship flying above a planet, cut to explosions in cities***

**Valkyrie: That's the decision I have to make Riley. You, or me. **

**Riley: But it'll kill you!**

**Valkyrie: Nah! I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll be back for you, don't worry...**

**Gamemaster: Your time is running out, young Timelord. So you shouldn't be wasting a second of it if you want to save the girl you love!**

**Doctor: Enough of your games!**

**Valkyrie to the Gamemaster: Okay, here is what I'm going to do. I'm going to save Riley, then I'm going to stop you. And just to finish it off, the little cherry on top, I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!**

**And, that's it! Hope you enjoyed, if anyone still wants to submit OC's, that is perfectly fine with me. Right now, I am in the midst of deciding who should the role of Valkyrie #2. I'm leaving it to you readers at home! You fuel me to write, so it is only right that you get a say in it! Feel free to drop a suggestion in a pm :D Please leave a review, and all that other jazz so you'll be reminded when I next update :)**

**Bye!**


	5. Frozen Hearts Part 2

(Chapter Begin)

Jamie had just returned on his routine scout of the South Pole, with the blue police box being transported into the loading bay, then through to the hub. Jamie's father and sister both just stood and stared in awe at the blue box. Elexis, Jamie's sister, had entered the room carrying three mugs of hot cocoa. She handed her brother and father one each, then sat down in a nearby thermo-chair, located directly across from police box.

"What on Earth was that thing even doing out there?" Elexis asked, before taking a sip from her cocoa.

"There is no logical explanation for this actually being here..." Jamie responded, not actually answering his sisters' question.

In that moment, four people suddenly fell out of the blue box, which shocked all three members of the Wolf family. Two males - a young boy and a man trying to relive his youth – and two females – A young girl the same age as the boy and a blonde women that looked to be in her twenties.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jamie shouted, having dropped his cocoa from the surprise visitors.

The older male was the first to stand up, almost immediately and respond to the question.  
>"Hello! I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose Tyler" The man said, indicating to the young woman.<p>

"I'm Valkyrie" The young boy said, offering his hand, still shivering, "And this is Riley", as he indicated to the young girl shivering behind him.

"Here, warm yourselves up" Elexis said, as she wrapped the two teens in a blanket, as they were obviously cold, every part of their body shaking like a branch of a tree on a windy day.

Jamie, feeling curious about the new visitors wanted to know more. The only people he'd seen for the last decade were his father and sister. No other human beings. So he was very uneasy with this many people. Can't expect any better from an introvert.

"I haven't seen one of these things since I was a kid" Jamie's father spoke, inspecting the blue police box, "They used to have these things on every street corner. I'm Captain Michael Wolf" the man said, offering his hand to the Doctor.

After at least an hour of discussion on topics such as why the Wolf family were here, etc, they had gotten nowhere. Jamie was incredibly difficult to talk to, since he didn't really know any other people outside his family. Elexis and their father were the only people he'd seen in over a decade.  
>Then it suddenly came to him. It had been staring him right in the face the whole time. He suddenly had a flashback from when he had picked up the strange blue police box. The scanner had picked up 6 signals. This meant 6 heartbeats. But there were only four people inside that blue box.<p>

Jamie indicated to the Doctor to step aside from everyone else so he could have a quick word with him. As Rose and the others sat and conversed in what could be called a living room, the Doctor followed Jamie through to the storage room that the TARDIS had been moved into. Jamie moved his thumb down the door of the blue police box.

"So, Doctor. I have something I need to ask you"

"Go ahead..."

"When I picked your box up, I picked up 6 signals. But there are only four of you here. Where are the other two?"

The Doctor had no clue as to what Jamie meant. There were only four of them. Then it suddenly hit him like a wrecking ball. The Doctor realised why it picked up 6 signals instead of four. In that moment, Jamie had moved closer to the blue box, about to push the door open, but the Doctor slid in front of him.

Jamie's hand rested on the Doctor's chest. He felt the beating of hearts. 2 hearts. A binary vascular system. That meant the Doctor was not human. The two hearts and vast knowledge explained that.

"Two hearts…." Jamie uttered, taking his hand away from the Doctor, "the boy is the same as you I presume"

Most would be shocked from discovering an alien, but Jamie seemed relieved to the Doctor.

Just as the Doctor was about to speak, an alarm went off.

1 beep

"Okay, one beep means harsh weather conditions outdoors. The shutters need to be put down to make sure we don't freeze to death if the cold gets in" Jamie spoke as he and the Doctor walked down the long corridor of storage rooms back to the others.

2 beeps

"Two beeps. What does two beeps mean?" The Doctor asked, his walk shifting into a jog.

"Let me think. Two means weather conditions have caused a breach in the hull. Shouldn't take too long to fix"

3 beeps

Both men turned to look at each other, sharing the same look on their face.  
>"Please tell me 3 beeps is something good..." The Doctor uttered, "super-fun-bouncy-castle time...?"<p>

Jamie gave a slow response. "We've never had 3 beeps before…" Jamie stated, "Since the whole Hub runs on an automated computer system, it must have determined something to be so dangerous that it created a new alarm"

The next sound to be heard was an explosion, one that caused the entire base to shake. The shockwave had shut the power off, so the emergency lamps were the only source of light nearby. The cold wind crept round the corners like an ominous figure.

And then there was a deafening silence. Followed by an icy crackle and footsteps.

* * *

><p>(Hub)<p>

"Is it those things again?" Elexis asked her father, carrying a rifle that had been hidden underneath the sofa Valkyrie and Riley had been sitting on.

"Almost definitely" Captain Michael Wolf responded, moving furniture around to make a solid defence.

Valkyrie turned round to look at Riley who was standing behind him. He expected to see a look of fear, but instead saw that her face was riddled with excitement. Both teens looked at each other, and just smirked.

"These are the sort of moments I live for" Riley whispered as she crouched down behind the sofa with Valkyrie.

"Even though moments like this when your life is at stake?" Valkyrie asked, still trying to keep himself and her warm.

"Oh yeah" Riley chuckled.

The icy fog had crept down every corridor of the base, finally reaching the room the said group resided in. The fog was suddenly followed by footsteps. The room was filled with silence, Captain Michael and Elexis Wolf stood on opposite sides of the room, hiding behind the pillars, with weapons ready.  
>Valkyrie quickly peeked his head over the top of the sofa to get a good look at what they were dealing with. What he saw was quite a shock.<p>

As the fog crept through, 5 figures emerged from the fog. All looked identical apart from the weapons they held. The beings stood at least 6ft, no more, no less. They looked reptilian, at least the attire they wore did. Scales and spikes over the armour. Their faces were covered by respirators so they could breathe. But what really got to Valkyrie was the big, round, red eyes.

"What are you?!" Valkyrie shouted, staring at the 4 figures.

"wE aRe ThE iCe MaRaUdErS!" The leader responded, their voice all crackly and icy.

In that moment, the Doctor and Jamie ran into the room, with the newcomers firing at them the second they appeared. It was amazing how both men were not hit once by the rapid fire of these weapons, as they had both immediately dropped to the ground.

The icy fog was becoming thicker by the second. By the time the Doctor had reached Rose, it was nearly impossible to see anything. Valkyrie could not see Riley, who had been inches away from him. That was worrying.

Before any reaction could be made, a scream echoed through the room, quickly muffled. Then another. This time, longer, but also screaming a name.

"DOCTOR!" a female screamed, obviously belonging to Rose Tyler.

It was too difficult to move about in this fog. You couldn't tell where anyone or anything was. Shortly afterwards, the fog began to clear, but Rose and Riley were nowhere to be seen. Valkyrie quickly stood tall, and saw that both Elexis and Captain Michael were both unconscious and Jamie sat with his back against a wall, holding his stomach with a look over pain on his face. The Doctor had already run off to get to the TARDIS.

As Valkyrie neared, Jamie pretended to no longer be in pain, wincing with every move he made.

"You okay?" Valkyrie asked as he neared Jamie to inspect his wound.

"I'm fine..." Jamie lied, covering up his injury; what looked like a ragged knife, poorly shaped yet very sharp.

"You either move your hand, or I move it for you" Valkyrie warned, as he lightly grabbed Jamie's arm.

"I dare you..." Jamie uttered.

Jamie let out a yell of pain as Valkyrie immediately pulled Jamie's hand away, bringing the knife with it. Before Jamie began to lose blood, Valkyrie grabbed the blanket Elexis had handed them before and ripped of part of the fabric, long enough to wrap round Jamie's stomach. It seemed Jamie had also dislocated his shoulder, so Valkyrie ripped of a longer yet thinner strip of fabric and made a makeshift cast.

Once Valkyrie completed that, a look of confusion and surprise appeared over his face. Like he had just realized something in the middle of stopping Jamie from bleeding out.

"You okay? Because thanks to you I am..." Jamie asked, attempting to stand up and regain his balance.

"It's kinda weird…" Valkyrie voiced, staring at his hands, "I don't remember learning how to do any of that. I didn't even realize I was doing it. My body just took full control of itself, not listening to my brain"

The Doctor slowly walked back into the room, a look of loss written all over his face. That face then shifted to that of the devil, full of anger and hatred. Even if violence was not his style, the Ice Marauders had messed with the wrong timelord.

"Jamie, give me the keys to those vehicles in your storage"

* * *

><p>(Unknown)<p>

Riley suddenly awoke to find herself tied up in a bag, being dragged along by her captors. She could hear the soft crunch of the feet hitting snow. Whatever she was in, it was stopping her from freezing to death.

Although the icy wind was strong and loud, Riley could hear the muffled shouts of a certain Rose Tyler. They were already captured, so there was no need to try and escape since they would ultimately freeze to death if they did.

After at least 20 minutes, they had stopped moving. The bag that Riley was in was ripped open, and she was immediately pulled out of the bag by one of the scaled humanoids known as an Ice Marauder. Rose was soon taken out of her bag as well. What Rose and Riley quickly noticed was that they hadn't already frozen to death. The leader of the kidnappers motioned for Riley and Rose to follow, not being forceful at all, although they were surrounded by several other identical Ice Marauders. The only difference between the leader and the others was that he was slightly taller and gave off an aggressive aura.

They were led into an ice cavern, holding in all the heat from what looked to be wreckage of some sort. Whatever these things were, they definitely weren't from around these parts.

"You! Girl!" The leader of the Ice Marauders crackled, "Come with me!"

The other Ice Marauder stepped away, giving room for Riley to follow the leader. Rose attempted to follow, but the surrounding Ice Marauders blocked her in.

"Don't worry, I'll be back" Riley muttered.

The Ice Marauder leader led Riley through the large cavern she had been dragged into, passing many more identical Ice Marauders.

"So, what are you then? I get that you're obviously alien, but there are a hell of a lot of you…" Riley said, trying to start a conversation with the enemy.

"What your kind would call us is Martians. We originally lived on Mars" The leader responded, "We are a small faction, part of the Ice Warrior species, one of the greatest species in the universe, always prepared for battle. My name is "

"Sounds like a brutal, murderous species. Why haven't you killed me or Rose?" Riley asked.

"We plan on killing you and the older female in front of your loved ones, but we believe that every lifeform in the universe should be entitled to what they desire before we end their tiny existence. Which will apply to all of your pitiful species. Then we shall freeze this world and take it as our own!"

"That's a nice sentiment I guess. But we're not your enemy" Riley defended.

"I shall explain soon child" The leader

Riley was lead deeper into the chasm of the Ice Marauders, when they finally stopped in front of a large wall of ice, at least 10 metres up, and double along.

"What's so special about this block of ice?" Riley asked, just staring at it.

"Look closer" The Ice Marauder spoke.

As Riley began to step closer, a shape began to form on the ice. A large crack - like one on a wall- was on the front face of the ice, letting out an ominous glow. She could hear noises as she got closer to it. As her hand reached towards the bottom of the light, voices started to echo inside her head.

What happens now must always happen. Nothing can be done to change that!  
>His friends are lost forever more, unless he goes to Trenzalore<br>(She then heard her own voice) Please! Not yet! I don't want you to go!  
>Goodbye Riley Kramer…AHHHHHH!<p>

The many other voices, all sounding like gibberish together started to form images in her head. These were all events that were still to happen. Riley found herself watching a future version of her huddled in a corner of an office room, crying. The tears were non-stop, as if she had lost something so important she had given up on hope.

* * *

><p>Riley instantly found herself in a different room, a dark eerie room. She turned her head to see blood stains all the walls due to the flickering of the small ceiling light. There were words written in blood all over the wall, like 'Insane' 'Monster' and 'lost'. Behind her was a large reinforced door. As she slowly moved towards the door, another future version of herself reached for the door to open it, 5 men around her with guns aimed at the door. The badges on their right shoulder had the word 'Torchwood' sown into it, indicating what organisation they worked for, Or rather the organisation she worked for.<br>It all seemed as if Riley was watching a film in first person. She can see everything clearly, but cannot interact with anything. At least that's how it seemed.  
>The large reinforced door was opened, to reveal an even darker room. The lights were covered in some sort of material, blocking most of the light from shining in the room. The faint flicker and glow from the ceiling light revealed a body though.<br>Riley could see the outline of a body, in the top left corner of the room, curled up in a ball. It was difficult to tell who or what this was, due to being covered head to toe in bandages. Maybe a mummy.  
>Riley slowly took 1 step forwards.<p>

Then another.

Then another.

Soon enough, she was towering over what appeared to just be a mound of rotting flesh. She crouched down to its level.  
>What came next was quite a shock. A raspy electronic whisper came from the body. Obviously not dead.<p>

"You shouldn't be here girl...this is ahead of your time. And you won't want to watch what's about to happen…"

This….creature…was talking to her. Not what was believed to be the future version, but to her; who wasn't even really there. She suddenly saw a hand go through her stomach. Her hand to be precise. Though it did emphasize the fact that she wasn't really there; but made the fact that this weird monster could see her slightly creepier.

* * *

><p>Other images began to spiral inside her head. None of them were making any sense at all. A man in centurion garb, then a young man in a bowtie. Nothing made sense at all. No real order to it. All just like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. She had to figure out where (or rather when) each part went.<p>

Then all of a sudden, it all stopped. She was no longer seeing thousands of things occurring right in front of her eyes. Riley now found herself in a room. A meeting room. A girl - possibly around her age, maybe a bit older – sat at one end of the meeting room. She looked to be around 5 foot 6, with brunette hair in a short-ish pixie cut. Her attire consisted of mainly orange, maroon and gold. With what looked like slim fitting orange jeans which merged with maroon combat boots. She also wore what looked like a grey undershirt. Her outfit was finished off with what looked like a golden poncho/scarf, with many symbols swirling all over it; symbols much like what was on Valkyrie's attire when they first met.

The entire room was pitch-black, yet there was light upon the girl. But Riley could feel a strange kindness from this girl. Maybe it was because of her immortal smile. As if she were happy to see her.

"Hello again Riley..." the girl said, still smiling, "I'm guessing you don't recognise me like this. It has been a while since I last saw you"

"Sorry, who are you?" Riley asked, confused.

"Ahh, far too early in your time stream it seems. Although you can't expect cracks in the fabric of the universe to be exact" the girl spoke, "At least it is actually you I got through to"

"So all of this isn't just a coincidence? You wanted me to see all of that?" Riley asked.

"No such thing as coincidence Riley. Everything happens for a reason" the girl chuckled, "You'll start to understand that soon enough. Everything that you have seen or heard, make sure they happen. The effects will be catastrophic if they do not happen as they should. Once this discussion is over, I will watch over you mentally. Only you can hear me Riley. You're going to be a part of something much bigger alongside me in the future But you must not tell anyone, understand? Our lives depend on you…"

There was a short awkward silence between the two, until it was broken when someone new walked into the eerie lit room.

A young man no older than 20 wearing a similar style of attire entered the room. Dark heavy combat boots, armour and a gold-ish brown cloak over his chest finished off with a matching hood with Gallifreyan swirls all over. He entered as awkwardly as the silence had been.

"Milady, we have received news" he quickly spoke.

"Don't call me that…" The girl mumbled quite angrily, "what is it?"

The girl did not look at the young man, keeping her eyes glued completely on Riley.

"Your mother, or a version of her is at the other side of the destiny trap. She is responding to the question, wishing for help. The doctor has reached the end of his regeneration cycle. He is dying"

She finally looked directly at the young man. A smirk appeared on her face almost instantly.

"I've got a plan" she laughed, raising her hand into the air, focusing hard on the empty space around it. Fairly quickly, the same crack that Riley had got close to opened up, right in front of her eyes.

The girl leapt onto the large table so she stood at an equal height to the crack. She began raising both hands, glowing a golden colour as her hands neared it.

"Ha! Geronimo!" She yelled as she released the golden energy through the deatiny trap.

Through all this, Riley began to feel the whole world around fade to nothing. Slowly but surely, she began to wake. Everything became dark.

* * *

><p>(Ice Marauders Cave)<p>

Riley instantly awoke. For what had been minutes for her were mere seconds for everyone else. The crack that she now knew to call the destiny trap immediately closed, the light in the icy cavern near to darkness.

Riley needed to crawl away from the Ice Marauder leader before he could spot her. She had to put up with the frozen floor she had to place her hands and knees on. Due to being submerged into darkness, her sight was rendered useless, so she had to rely on her hearing. As she crawled, a definitive sound began to echo round every corner, bouncing off the ice walls. A noise she was so happy to hear.

As she veered round one more corner, she spotted the magical blue box that brought her to this cold wasteland. Standing next to the blue box was the older blonde female Riley had only recently met.

"How did you...?" Riley began to ask, but Rose immediately responded with a shake of her head, obviously not wanting to say.

"They were quite easy to distract for Martian ice people"

"I don't wanna know" Riley quickly responded.

The ground around the two began to shake rapidly.

"TARDIS. Now" Rose uttered, opening the blue box with the key she had received from the doctor a long time ago.

Almost as soon as Rose spoke, Riley had neared her, almost standing right next to her as they entered the TARDIS.

As Rose locked the door, the TARDIS itself began to shake due to the ice collapsing around them outside the blue box.

**"EMERGENCY PROTOCOL SEVEN INITIATED! HOSTILE ACTION DISPLACEMENT ACTIVATED!**" Echoed through the console room in the voice of the Doctor.

The rotor in the centre of the console began to move up and down, meaning that they were now moving. Yet the TARDIS was still shaking about, throwing Rose and Riley around the console room.

* * *

><p>(Above)<p>

Jamie Wolf was steering through the snow storm that had been raging for over a decade with Valkyrie and the Doctor inside the vehicle. They easily veered through due to the cattipillar tracks so the vehicle could move through the thick snow.

"2 heat signatures detected. That's definetly them" Valkyrie shouted, looking at the monitor in the centre of the vehicle, "We should be right next to them...now!"

"I don't see that phone box of yours Doctor" Jamie uttered as he looked out the reinforced window to see nothing but the snowy landscape.

All of a sudden, the said blue box erupted from the ground, nearly tipping the vehicle over.

"Next time, a warning would be appreciated" the Doctor shouted as he jumped out of the vehicle and hugged his blue box.

"What about the Ice Maruaders?" Jamie asked, showing how little he cared for the discovery of the blue box.

The ground beneath their feet began to shake. A large distance away, the ground began to rise, higher and higher. A huge spaceship erupted from the ground, tearing up the snowy landscape around it.

Valkyrie and Riley just stared up at the huge spaceship that had been hidden under their feet the whole time.

Jamie did not focus on the alien saucer above, rather the space around it. He could see the bright blue sky. Something he had not seen for nearly 10 years. the decade-long snow storm was ending. the hub that he and his father and sister had lived in for the past 3,650 days, even though the hub was over a mile away he could still feel the warmth from his home.

Then all of a sudden, he felt a new warmth. A completely different warmth. In the distance, Jamie could see a figure nearing them. a figure of a being who had shattered his heart 10 times over, 10yrs ago.

Traipsing through the snow towards them was a woman; she looked to be younger than Jamies' father. Jamie dropped everything that he was currently carrying and ran towards the woman.

"Mum!" He wailed as he embraced the strange woman in a hug, "We thought you were dead!"

"Oh Jamie! My little boy" she cried into his arms, "Look at how you've grown…"

"How come they look as if they could be siblings rather than mother and son?" Riley asked, softly elbowing the Doctor in the ribs to grab his attention.

"Temporal incident, what, let's say around 24hrs ago that the Ice Marauders ship crashed into the icy wasteland. The impact of the crash plus some phenomenal power created a sort of bubble, emitting from the ship. Not really a bubble though, more like a…." The Doctor rambled, "Everything within moved at a much faster rate. Jamie believes it to be 2020, but in actual fact it is really 2010. 10yrs pass by in what could have been 10 minutes for his mother"

"We should probably go now…" Valkyrie muttered, stepping into the blue box.

"What? Without saying goodbye or anything?" Riley asked.

"Better that way" Rose Tyler chirped, following The Doctor and Riley into the blue box.

Valkyrie popped his head out the door quickly.

"You're gonna love this part wolfie" Valkyrie chuckled as he stepped back into the box.

The TARDIS began its dematerialisation process, fading in and out in front of Jamie's eyes. The two adults stood silently for a good few minutes, the mother breaking the silence.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do mister…"

(Chapter End)

* * *

><p><strong>-Next Time-<strong>

**The TARDIS Crew take a short trip back home. Rose goes to see her mum, whilst Riley decides to invite Valkyrie home for tea. Won't go very well when the man who holds all the power in the country is sitting at the other end of the table, and has a major hate for you, will it? Tune in next time to see "Meet the Kramers"**


End file.
